Got A Little Crazy
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Ed finds himself waking up in a stranger's bed after a night of fun. Inspired by the song, 'Got A Little Crazy' by Kenny Chesney.


Alfons woke up, slowly, cherishing the wonderful time, that he had. He wasn't nearly as drunk as Ed had been, so his hangover wasn't as bad, either. He was thrilled, when he caught sight of the man in his bed.

Ed opened his eyes; his head felt like it had exploded. His eyes caught sight of a man in the same bed as him.

Come to think of it, he had no idea where he was.

He wondered, briefly, whose shoes, that he was wearing.

His eyes landed on the man laying beside him on the bed.

"What the hell! Al?" Ed shouted.

"I'm not 'Al;' I'm Alfons Heidrich." Alfons tried to reason with Ed.

Ed growled, "This is wrong!"

Alfons stared at him, the pain clear in his eyes.

"I'm not your brother!" Snapped Alfons.

"I'm hallucinating! I got too drunk last night!" Shouted Ed.

"I'm not a product of your imagination! I'm real!" Shouted Alfons.

"In fact, I'm probably the one hallucinating. Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist, spent the night with me." Muttered Alfons Heidrich.

"We didn't do it, did we?" Ed asked, nervously, as if remembering that he woke up in another man's bed.

"What do you think?" Alfons asked, sarcastically, gesturing to his naked body, and then to Ed's.

"I'm straight!" Screamed Ed.

"You didn't seem like it last night!" Alfons retorted.

"I don't remember a fucking thing!" Growled Ed.

Alfons muttered, "I'll make us something to eat."

He left the room, looking crest fallen.

Ed stared after him; he felt, as if he had messed up, but what was he supposed to do, when he woke up beside a man, who could of passed, as Al's twin. (He even had a very similar name!)

He grabbed his pants, and pulled them on.

He wandered off, looking for the kitchen, where he could smell the most delicious thing in existence. (Food!)

Alfons had just started setting the table.

Ed, absolutely, devoured the food. This 'Alfons' person was a very impressive chef.

He left the other man's house, as soon as he found all of his lost clothes, and looked presentable enough for his brother not to question about where he was.

* * *

Al watched his brother enter the house, and spoke quietly, "I'm back, Al!"

Alphonse Elric was more than a little suspicious.

"Where were you, Brother?" Al asked him.

"It got a little crazy; sorry." Ed apologized, looking more than a little nervous.

"Where were you? The General told me that you probably went back home." Al Elric told his brother.

"That bastard doesn't need to know where I am! I'm not even part of the military anymore!" Ed shouted in his frustrastion.

"Brother! General Mustang was just offering me advice!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"It still isn't his concern, if I get laid or not." Grumbled Edward Elric.

"Brother! You had sex?" Al asked.

Ed's face turned bright red, "N-no."

"But you just said that you did!" Al protested.

"I don't remember a thing of it, so it doesn't count!" Ed exclaimed.

"Brother, who is she? Do I know her?" Al asked, excitedly.

"It may have not been a girl." Ed spoke, warily. (He had definately not been a girl!)

"Brother, You're gay?" Al asked.

"No! It was a mistake!" Ed shouted in defense.

"They say that when you're drunk that it brings out your inner feelings." Al reasoned.

"I don't want you to tell me that! He looked a lot like you!" Ed shouted, agressively.

"Do you like me like that?" Al asked, sounding horrified.

"No! Far from it!" Ed exclaimed.

"He was very different than you! His eyes were blue, and his hair is a lighter blond. He had an attractive foriegn accent, and he acted very different than you!" Ed shouted out, boldly.

"Do you love him?" Al asked.

"Why the hell would I love a guy?" Ed shouted.

"You were just praising him, Brother." Al reasoned.

"I don't like guys! I like girls!" Ed yelled.

"Do you think that Winry's hot?" Al asked.

"No, she's like a sister to me!" Ed exclaimed.

"How about Lieutenet Riza?"

"No, she's way too old for me!" Ed exclaimed.

"Am I hot?" Al asked.

"No offense, but no." Ed told him, quietly.

"Is General Mustang hot?" Alphonse asked his older brother.

"I guess, because all the ladies seem to like him." Ed answered, uncomfortably.

"Was the man that you spent the night with hot?" Al asked, curiously.

"Al!" Ed shouted.

"Was he?" Al asked.

Ed blushed, remembering when he first saw him in the morning.

"No!" Ed shouted, even louder than before.

Al gave Ed a knowing look.

'May be I should call up the man for Brother's sake.' Al thought.


End file.
